lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Tauriel
Tauriel, is a Silvan Wood-elf of Mirkwood, is a character of The Hobbit film trilogy. She is a captain of the Elven guard of Thranduil's Woodland Realm. She does not appear in any of the books and is completely non-canonical. Portrayal in adaptations The Hobbit film trilogy Tauriel is played by the actress Evangeline Lilly. She first appears in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug as a captain of the Mirkwood Elven Guard. Throughout the film, a subplot develops involving romance between her and Kíli. She rescues Kíli after the Dwarves are ambushed by Giant Spiders as she leads a series of missions to clear Mirkwood of their growing presence. Under Legolas's orders, she and the other guards take the Dwarves back to the Elven cavern fortress and confiscate their weapons. There, Tauriel becomes curious of Kíli's talisman and they talk for a while. Legolas watches them talking from a distance. Later, Thranduil confronts Tauriel, telling her that, as a captain of the guard, she must drive the Giant Spiders out of Mirkwood. She explains that new spiders continually enter the kingdom after the previous ones were wiped out. She suggests sorties to destroy the spiders' source outside the kingdom's boundaries near Dol Guldur, but this idea is quickly dismissed by Thranduil. When she asks what will happen to other lands after the spiders are driven from Mirkwood, Thranduil says that he doesn't care about other lands. He mentions then that Legolas, his son, has grown fond of her but that she should not give him hope where there is none, because Thranduil would not allow his son to pledge to her being she is a "lowly" Silvan elf. When the Dwarves escape, Tauriel and Legolas lead a band of Elf-guards in battle as Bolg and his troops arrive to attack the Dwarves. During the battle, Kíli is injured and is saved once again by Tauriel. She and Legolas take Narzug, an Orc soldier to the palace for interrogation. Narzug mocks Tauriel about the impending death of Kíli from a Morgul arrow, which enrages her. When she tries to kill the Orc, Thranduil orders her to leave him be. She then leaves the palace without the permission of the Elf-king to search for the Dwarves. Legolas confronts her and asks her to come back with him so that Thranduil may forgive her. But Tauriel insists that the fight also involves them, and argues that the king's isolationist policies blind them from larger issues affecting the entire world, and that since Kíli will die from the poisoned arrow if he is not helped, she must find him and tend to the wound. Legolas agrees to accompany her. In Lake-town, the house of Bard is attacked by Bolg and his troops. Tauriel and Legolas arrive to rescue the Dwarves and kill the Orcs. As Legolas runs after Bolg, Tauriel takes some ''athelas'' obtained by Bofur and uses it to heal Kili's wounds and a chant in Sindarin. Half in delirium, Kíli speaks of her beauty and wonders aloud whether she might someday love him. Tauriel tells him to lie still but is obviously affected, and Kíli moves his hand to hold hers. During the The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, ''she admits her love for Kili. Tauriel leaves Thranduil and accompanies Legolas and Bilbo to Ravenhill in order to warn Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili of an upcoming attack led by Bolg. She successfully finds Kili and the two battle against Bolg together. She is overpowered and almost killed by Bolg, but Kili sacrifices himself to save her. Tauriel mourns over Kíli's body and kisses his lips, thus showing her fondness for him. Tauriel was banned from Mirkwood by Thranduil, so what happens to Tauriel after the Battle of the Five Armies remains unknown, although actress Evangeline Lilly has stated in an interview that she thinks Tauriel probably returns to Mirkwood. Character A captain of Thranduil's Elven Guards, Tauriel is a professional in the military and leads the Woodland Realm's armed forces. Her parents were killed by orcs when she was younger and it is hinted that Thranduil looked after her since then. She is a young elf, around the age of 600, and is insightful into the changing nature of Middle-earth. Notably, in contrast to Thranduil's portrayed isolationism, Tauriel is interventionist, recognizing the growing evils of the world and the need to eradicate them, rather than withdraw into the safety of the elven fortress. moderately effective in infantry combat, she is proficient in both archery and hand-to-hand combat. Her primary weapons are a reflex bow and two long daggers. She is shown to be an adept archer and marksman, with elvish reflexes and accuracy. She can simultaneously wield her bow and knife in combat, and can fire an arrow quick enough to intervene with the passage of a slower Orc arrow. She is also shown to possess some medical knowledge, being able to treat wounds from poisoned weapons. As a native of the Woodland Realm, she is also a capable tree climber. However, the bulky and heavily-armored Bolg was able to ambush and overpower her while she was looking for Kili. She also seems somewhat less effective when fighting experienced and physically stronger opponents, as shown during her fight with Bolg on Ravenhill. Voice Dubbing actors Video games *Tauriel appears in ''The Hobbit: Armies of the Third Age as a hero in the Elven faction. *Tauriel is a playable character in LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game. Behind the scenes Evangeline Lilly, who plays Tauriel in the movie, expressed some trepidation at the reaction of Tolkien purists to a character that does not appear in Tolkien's written works, but stated that for her, creating the character for the adaptation was justified: "I believe she is authentic, because Tolkien refers to The Woodland Elves, he just doesn't talk about who they are specifically… and Fran know that world so well. They’re not going to create a character that is not true to Tolkien's world."EVANGELINE LILLY ON HER 'HOBBIT' CHARACTER Etymology Tauriel means "Forest maiden", from the Sindarin words taur ("wood, forest") and the feminine suffix ''-iel'' ("daughter, maiden").Parma Eldalamberon 17, Words, Phrases and Passages in Various Tongues in The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien Gallery References External link * de:Tauriel es:Tauriel fr:Tauriel pl:Tauriel ru:Тауриэль Category:Characters created for Peter Jackson's trilogy Category:Non-canonical Elves Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters